


Glitter and Be Gay

by hopeful_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, GSA, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Magnus is a transfer student, Other, Physical Disability, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_sunshine/pseuds/hopeful_sunshine
Summary: Alec wasn't expecting the hot new transfer student to take an interest in him. Not many people did. But Magnus Bane seemed determined to weave his way into his life, one way or another.





	1. One

Alec drummed his fingers on the table. At the time, volunteering to sign in and give new students a tour of the school had seemed like a good way to get extra credit, but now he was regretting it. There were virtually no new sophomores, and all he was doing was sitting behind a table, waiting until he was allowed to leave.

Glancing to his right, Alec saw his best friend Jace directing a junior to the bathrooms. Jace didn’t seem bored; he was one of those people who enjoyed human interaction. Alec had previously thought all teenagers were supposed to be socially inept, but maybe not. It seemed that he was the only awkward person on the planet.

“Is that everyone?” Jace asked Alec, leaning back in his chair. “I’m pretty sure everyone I was meant to sign in showed up and are on the tour now.”

“One more for me,” said Alec, glancing down at the list, where one uncrossed-out name sat stubbornly keeping him inside.

“I can stay until you have to pack up,” offered Jace. “In case you can’t reach…”

“I’m fine,” said Alec. He said that a lot.

Jace started stacking the paperwork and putting the pens away, and someone cleared their throat. Alec looked up. A boy stood in the doorway, his fingers hooked casually in the belt of his jeans. His…glittery jeans?

“Is this the new students sign-in?” The boy stepped up to the table, and Alec blinked. “Yeah. You’re…” He consulted the list. “Magnus Bane?”

“That’s me,” said Magnus, holding out some sheets of paper. “Am I late?”

This close, Alec could see that there was even glitter in Magnus’s carefully gelled hair. He’d never met a guy who liked glitter this much.

“Well…you’re not exactly early,” said Alec. He took the paperwork, and Magnus leaned on the table. “And who are you?” asked the other boy.

Alec leaned back a little. “Alec Lightwood. I’m a sophomore too, and, uh, your new assigned ‘buddy’.” Magnus laughed, and Alec noticed that although he looked Asian, he had green eyes. It wasn’t a bad combination…

Alec realized that Magnus was looking at him expectantly, and he blushed minutely. “Well, come on. Everyone else is already on the tour, so I’ll show you around myself,” he said shortly, trying to cover up the fact that he had been staring.

Magnus nodded and Alec tucked the paperwork into the side of his chair, slipped on his fingerless gloves and wheeled himself around the edge of the table. 

Magnus took a step back, and out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Jace narrow his eyes. He bit his lip. This was usually the part where it got awkward. Most people weren’t used to seeing a teen in a wheelchair.

But Magnus recovered quickly from his surprise, and waited for Alec to wheel himself over the threshold before starting to walk.

As they walked/wheeled down the hallway, Magnus’s eyes widened. “What is that?” asked the new boy, pointing at a large, hand-painted sign that hung over the lockers. 

Welcome, 2017 students to Jonathan Clave High, it read it large purple letters. But Magnus wasn’t wondering at the lettering. He was gesturing at the statue next to it, a creepy, human-size angel with a school blazer draped over its wing.

“Oh. That’s our mascot,” said Alec as they went past. “Explain,” said Magnus. “Well, couple of years back our mascot was a lion, you know, nice and normal, but then the board director’s wife donated it, probably for a laugh, and some stupid person decided it would make a great school mascot,” said Alec.

Magnus laughed again (a nice sound), and followed Alec to an open door. “This is the where you’ll be taking Chem…I think you’re in my class,” said Alec, reaching for the door. Magnus got there first. 

“I make it my personal matter to open doors for attractive people,” said the new boy, holding the door wide enough for Alec’s chair. Blushing slightly, Alec maneuvered himself inside, and swept a hand to indicate the desks. 

“I sit at the back,” he said, pointing to a desk slightly taller than the others, to accommodate his wheelchair. Magnus nodded. “I will sit here, then,” he said, resting a hand on the seat next to Alec’s.

Alec showed him through the entire school, his arms aching slightly from the pushing. But he had good upper-body strength from years of wheeling himself to-and-fro, so he pushed harder.

“This is the oval. You can take rugby and football here,” Alec said, rolling back and forth while Magnus gazed with interest at the large green field. “I’m not really a jock; more of a theatre kid, really,” said Magnus. “There’s a dance team,” offered Alec. “My sisters on it.” 

Magnus looked excited. “That’s fabulous! When do auditions start?” Alec shrugged. “You’ll have to ask her,” he said. 

“Do you play any sports?” asked Magnus. Then he froze, realizing who he had just asked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” The corner of Alec’s mouth lifted. “Actually, I play tennis,” he said. 

“Fascinating. As a matter of fact, so do I. Very badly. We should play sometime,” Magnus said. 

“ALEC!” yelled his sister, waving from the far end of the oval. Alec began wheeling himself down the hill, Magnus following close behind. “This is my sister, Isabelle,” said Alec when they reached her. 

She wore a denim jacket with swirling designs, paired with black jeans and heeled boots, much too high in Alec’s opinion.

“This is the sister on the dance team?” asked Magnus. “I have the same jacket.” Izzy looked him up and down. “We should twin sometime. Do you dance?” Magnus did a little twirl on the spot. “Darling, I’m fabulous,” he said, casually laying a hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

If Izzy noticed the action, she didn’t let on, and simply said: “Mom wants you home.” Alec sighed and looked up at Magnus. “Sorry. I’ll show you the rest tomorrow.” Magnus smiled. “It’s a date,” he said.

Izzy positioned herself behind Alec and grabbed the handles of his chair. “Okay?” she asked. Alec nodded, and she began pushing him to the carpark. Apart from Jace and Helen, Izzy was the only person Alec felt comfortable allowing to push him. He would let Max, but as his little brother could barely see over the back of the wheelchair, Alec didn’t trust him not to push him off a cliff.

~~~

“Alec. Come here.” Maryse’s voice was cold and unwelcoming. Alec wheeled through the door of the study and waited. His mother sat at the desk, her face devoid of feeling.

For her eldest son, Maryse Lightwood had little tolerance. He was a burden, getting in everyone’s way. Alec vowed never to tell her of his little…problem. She would go nuts at him if she ever found out.

“I have been reading your reports from school. They’re not good,” began his mother. “Mom, I’ve turned in every report and done my best in class,” said Alec, but she cut him off. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. If you can’t keep up with other, normal teenagers, your father and I will have to punish you. Now go. I have work to do.”

His mouth set in a hard line, Alec wheeled himself to his room and, parking the wheelchair by the bed, held his head in his hands. Mom, why don’t you love me like you love Izzy, and Max? he wanted to scream. But, as usual, he was silent in his torment.

The next day, Magnus found Alec as soon as Jace pulled up outside Jonathan Clave High. “Alexander!” exclaimed the new boy, waving through the window. Jace brought Alec’s chair to his door, and Alec transferred himself to the chair, placing his feet in the footholds.

“How did you know my full name?” asked Alec as Jace waved goodbye and headed over to see his girlfriend, Clary. Magnus grinned. “I may or may not have looked you up. Your blog is interesting, by the way.”

Alec blushed. “By the way, is there a GSA here?” wondered Magnus. “I-um-how would I know?” stammered Alec. Magnus touched Alec’s hair. “You’re hot, have a blog, and wear knitted sweaters in summer. Of course you know if there’s a GSA.” Then, as Alec looked away, Magnus lowered his voice. 

“You’re not out yet? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to force you.” Alec shook his head. “Nah. Izzy, Jace and everyone at school know. It’s just my parents…” Magnus nodded understandingly. “My mom doesn’t really get it either,” confessed the new boy. Then he began walking away, waving at Alec as he went. “See you at lunch!”

As Alec wheeled himself into his first class, all he could think was; He thinks I’m hot? And he looked me up. Does that mean he…no. Who would like someone like me? ..


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I need to clear up- someone sent me the link to an older fanfiction with a very similar plot to mine. I didn't steal the plot, I'd actually never read the other work prior to writing this, so it's a really weird coincidence :0
> 
> Also it's pretty late lol so sorry this chapter is kinda short. I enjoy reading your comments!

"Alexander!" said Magnus the next day at school. Alec slowed his pace so the new student could catch up, and nodded in response to his cheerful good morning greeting. 

Today, Magnus was wearing tie-dyed rainbow jacket, white leggings and knee high boots. His hair was slicked up into a semi-mohawk, and he had obviously been very liberal with the hair glitter. Alec, on the other hand, was wearing his usual black shirt and jeans.

They certainly made an odd pair, walking/wheeling into the first class together, but Alec was used to the stares. He manoeuvred himself up to his desk, and clutched the edge of the chair, lifting himself on to the seat. He could feel Magnus watching him out of the corner of his eye, but unlike some other people, he didn't feel waves of disgust rolling toward him. He could sense the other boy's curiosity.

The teacher, Madam Dorothea, began the role call. When she got to Magnus's name, she smiled. "Class, we have a new student today. Magnus, why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" As Magnus stood up, Alec heard someone whisper 'fag'. He whipped around to give them a death glare, and hoped Magnus hadn't heard. From the slight falter in his voice, he definitely had.

"Hey all, I'm Magnus Bane. I just recently moved here. And , as you so eloquently suggested-" here he gestured at the whisperer- "I do like boys, in fact. I'm not gay; I prefer to refer to myself as a freewheeling bisexual." With that, he sat down, leaving a slightly stunned silence in his wake. From the other side of the classroom, Isabelle and Clary began clapping enthusiastically. Alec mentally face palmed. However wonderful his little sister was, she was seriously embarrassing sometimes.


	3. Three

After the first class finished, Alec grabbed his books and began to wheel himself out of the classroom. The lunch bell rang, and so he headed towards the cafeteria, navigating his way around half the student population at Jonathan Clave High.

His usual table was in the corner of the room, so he grabbed some lunch and made his way over, balancing the tray on his lap. As usual, Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Simon were sitting there. Jace pulled out a few seats to make room for him, and Alec laid his tray on the table. There wasn't much that looked entirely edible- the fries were minimal, and the fish tacos were something Alec would probably regret eating for the rest of his life.

"Hey, look, Alec, it's your new boyfriend," said Isabelle. Alec choked on his drink. "He's not my boyfriend!" he whispered harshly, but at the same time he turned his head to look for Magnus. He saw him standing slightly uncertainly by the cafeteria entrance, looking slightly overwhelmed at the sheer amount of people. "Poor dude. he looks pretty lost," said Jace. Clary stood up. "I'm inviting him over. He can sit with us," she said, walking over to where he stood and making quick conversation.

Alec groaned inside. he really wasn't ready to face the eternal cheerfulness of the new student, but at the same time, he perked up slightly when Magnus chose the seat next to him and casually leaned over his shoulder to see what he had for lunch.

"What even is this stuff? It doesn't look edible," he said, wrinkling up his nose. His tray had a home packed lunch on it, and he unwrapped it as the others looked on curiously. "What's that?" asked Simon. "This?" asked Magnus, holding up a spoonful of whatever it was he had packed. "It's called nasi goreng. It's Malaysian- pretty much like fried rice." "Cool," said Jace, looking longingly at his bland meal. "Wish my mom would pack me some Nazi Goring." 

Clary's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "It's nasi goreng, Jace. Not Nazi Goring." He shrugged. "Either one would be better than this." 

Lunch passed quicker than usual. Now that Magnus had joined their group, he was regaling them with weird and wonderful stories, most of which Alec pretended not to be interested in, but in reality he was actually hoping for more. From Magnus's smirk, he had seen right through him.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break, so they packed up their stuff and Alec wheeled himself next to them as they walked to the next class. Unfortunately, he and Magnus now had seperate classes, so they had to part ways. "Will you be sitting with us tomorrow?" asked Alec in a don't-care manner. "Of course," he said.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! Y'all have given me massively encouraging feedback, so here's a chapter as thanks for that! Malec for life!
> 
> IMPORTANT! I would like you to comment what you want to happen in the next chapters, so please do if you have the time. Thanks!

That night at home, Alec reflected on his new, strange friendship with Magnus. Did the other boy truly like hanging out with him? Or did he feel sorry for him?

Inside, somewhere, Alec knew he was being stupid. Magnus was just Magnus- simple, friendly, and eccentric. But still...his inner fears whispered at him that it was only a matter of time before it all fell apart. As usual.

The next day at school, he tried to make more of an effort. So, when Magnus smiled his trademark grin, Alec returned the smile, if only a tug of the lips. Magnus looked surprised, but pleased, and out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Izzy smirking at him. He chose to ignore her.

Lunchtime came, and the group sat together again. This time, Alec made a conscious effort to save a seat for Magnus, an action which did not go unnoticed by the rest of his friends. Magnus seemed oblivious to the stares of Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Jace (thank god), but Alec reminded himself to give them a dressing down later. They were honestly too obvious.

"So, Magnus, where do you come from?" asked Clary. He chuckled. "Well, I was born in Indonesia, but I've lived in the USA for most of my life. I just moved here with my mom," he replied. "What about your dad?" asked Simon, who had absolutely no tact. Magnus hesitated before responding with a simple, 'He's not around."

There was a slight awkwardness, as everyone prayed that Simon wouldn't continue asking sensitive questions, and when he turned his attention back to today's lunch, there was a collective sigh of relief. 

The lunch bell rang, and as everyone collected their trays to take to the lunch ladies, Magnus reached down and grabbed Alec's. "here, let me," he said, flashing another trademark smile. Alec blinked a few times before relinquishing his grip on the tray and allowing the other boy to help him.

~~~

"Hey, Alec, are you doing anything this evening?" asked Magnus after the last class of the day. Alec wheeled himself out the door as he replied, "No, I'm free most days, why?" Magnus followed him down the hallway. "Well, I was wondering if I could come over? I'm having a bit of trouble with the homework and I was wondering if we could study together..?" 

Alec was silent for a minute, and Magnus assumed this meant a 'no'. "Oh well, um, I'll ask Simon or Jace, maybe.." "No!" said Alec. "We should study together. Here, I'll text you my address," he said handing his phone to Magnus to key in his number. When done, the otehr boy handed his phone back. "See you later!" he called, and Alec wondered what he had agreed to.


End file.
